Memories
by Koyuuki
Summary: La mente de la joven vaga constantemente a otros lugares, la curiosidad por saber lo que fue de aquel joven... Muy pronto volverá a verle, pero no le de la forma que ella espero. NxWhite. ¡AVISO! ¡VOY A MODIFICAR EL FANFIC!


** - Memories** -

Se trataba de una tarde corriente, en la región de Tesalia, una joven de cabellos marrones situaba su vista en el cielo nocturno, las estrellas podían apreciarse con claridad, a su lado se encontraban sus mas grandes amigos y compañeros de aventura, su Serperior, al que llamaba Kei, y su pequeño amigo Victini, este ultimo estaba a punto de quedarse dormido en el regazo de la joven debido a las caricias que le hacia en su cabeza, ciertamente era una criatura muy tierna, el pokemon planta por su parte los rodeaba con su gran cuerpo, observándoles con su clásica serenidad y aire de superioridad pero a la vez respeto hacia la joven, hacia ya varios meses que había ganado la liga pokemon, el equipo plasma se disolvió, con la captura de los Siete sabios parecía ya todo estar en orden, pero algo le faltaba, quedaban cosas por resolver...  
>No se encontraba en pueblo arcilla, si no en una pequeña casa situada en Ciudad Loza, la joven de nombre White había recorrido toda Tesalia a lo largo de su aventura, pero aun no era suficiente para ella, aun cuando ya conociese cada rincón de esta, deseaba poder explorar mas a fondo todo, conocer a las personas y encontrar mas amigos que le acompañen en su travesía, el termino "amigos" le recordaba a otra persona que logro conocer, alguien ciertamente especial, la castaña se preguntaba que seria de aquel joven, tras la pelea con su padre el simplemente se marcho en el lomo del legendario dragón negro, le preocupaba, todo ese tiempo no dejaba de preguntarse si estaría bien, después de todo, su vida eran sus creencias... Darse cuenta tan de repente que todo no fue más que una vil mentira... Era demasiado, si estuviese en su lugar no lo podría soportar, desganada por la duda, suspiro, ya era muy tarde, Victini ya estaba profundamente dormido, pronto Kei y ella estarían en la misma situación, ambos pokemon no los llevaba en pokeballs, podría decirse que el lazo con ambos es muy fuerte...<br>Debido a su gran tamaño, Kei debía quedarse fuera, la joven cargando al mas pequeño con uno de sus brazos, acaricio la cabeza del pokemon realeza con una sonrisa mientras este cerraba los ojos para sentirle mejor, pronto este se acomodo a un costado de la entrada a la casa y se decidió a dormir, dándole una ultima sonrisa la joven ingreso al lugar sin hacer mucho ruido, ya era mucho que le permitiesen quedarse allí aquella familia, no podía ser tan desconsiderada como para despertarles a mitad de la noche y aparentar que nada sucedió, en silencio fue a la sala y se recostó en el gran sofá, acurrucándose en este para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Tras salir el sol la joven fue despertada por una señora mayor, tras un ligero desayuno, les agradeció a la familia y partió de la casa, los dos Pokemon la seguían, caminaba a paso tranquilo por la ruta, había algo de neblina causada por la época en la que se encontraba, invierno, por esta vez decidió que ambos pokemon debían entrar en las pokeballs, aun cuando se opusieran al principio el frió pronto les hizo ceder.  
>-<em>No puedo ver nada…-<em>Pronuncio abriéndose paso por la hierva, de su bolso tomo una pokeball, debía salir de allí lo mas rápido posible, quien mejor que Unfezant para ayudarle, pero antes de poder sacarlo un hombre apareció entre la neblina arrebatándole la pokeball.

-_¡Oiga! ¡De vuélvamelo!_-Le persiguió, pero le era casi imposible lograr ver, escucho unas voces mas adelante y corrió hasta donde estaban, se notaban dos siluetas, parecían ser dos hombres, el primero era un hombre bajo, parecía tratar de escapar, y el otro un hombre alto, se le notaba una gran cabellera.

-_No es bueno robarles sus amigos a las personas... Anda, devuelve lo que tomaste-_Aquella voz le era familiar, pero no podía recordarlo bien, la neblina tampoco ayudaba.  
>-<em>Debes estar bromeando, debe haber algún Pokemon valioso aquí, si lo que quieres es quedártelo tu estas demente si piensas que te lo daré<em>-

-_Jaja, yo ya tengo a mis amigos, y ese Unfezant que tienes allí es de una muy querida persona para mi... Y quiere volver con ella_-La mente de White pronto reacciono, "_¿... Acaso, será...?_", Antes de poder hablar se escucho un rugido, el hombre salio despavorido soltando la pokeball, White corrió y la tomo, aliviada de que su querido pokemon estuviese a salvo, la silueta frente a ella ahora podía verse con claridad, antes de poder decir algo, este le dirigió su característica sonrisa, que dejo a la joven sin palabras, saco una pokeball y saco al gran dragón montándose rápidamente en su lomo, sin siquiera decirle algo.

-_¡E-Espera!... ¡N!_-Grito ella, no podía irse sin mas, guardo la pokeball rápidamente y saco otra, llamando así a la contraparte de aquel dragón.

-_¡Adelante, Reshiram!_-Se subió a este tratando de seguirle, le gritaba al joven que se detuviese, pero este parecía ignorarle, ni siquiera se volteaba a verla... ¿Por qué? Siempre pensó en el, se preocupaba por el, trataba de imaginarse en su situación, a pesar de que fueron rivales, White desde el primer momento nunca lo vio como una persona de mal corazón, podría decirse, que a pesar de tener ideologías distintas puede que ambos lograsen ser buenos amigos, pero aquel encuentro final lleno de revelaciones puso en duda todo, el se entero de la cruda realidad, de cómo fue manipulado por Ghechis desde niño, como todo lo que conocía no era mas que una vil mentira creada por las ambiciones de su padre, este se giro, sin verla, hizo una seña con su mano, Zekrom pareció entenderle al instante, y de su boca se denotaron rayos... Nos iba a atacar...

-_... ¡Reshiram esquívalo!_-Una vez liberada la gran energía por unos pocos segundos el dragón blanco logro esquivar, y para cuando la joven logro visualizar bien ambos ya habían desparecido entre las nubes... ¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso no quería verla?... Ella si deseaba estar con el... Poder hablar una vez mas, saber de su vida ahora, pero... Parece ser que al final, ambos si son verdaderos enemigos...

-_Reshiram... Vamonos... Llévame a casa por favor_-Este obedeció, White se acurruco en la espalda del dragón, ocultando su rostro... Al llegar a Pueblo Arcilla, el dragón de forma leal con su cabeza acaricio a su compañera mientras esta reía por su acto y le devolvía el gesto, se despidió de este y lo regreso a la pokeball, al entrar en la casa noto que se encontraba sola, seguramente su madre había salido junto con la Profesora Encina, como antigua entrenadora pokemon poseía algunos datos útiles.

Subió a su habitación saltando a su cama y abrazando con fuerza su almohada, eran muchas cosas para un solo día, durmió por unas horas y se despertó al atardecer, un ruido en la parte baja llamo su atención, seguramente su madre ya estaba de regreso.  
>-<em>¡Mama! ¿Preparaste algo para comer?<em>-Se apresuro a decir mientras bajaba las escaleras, no obtuvo respuesta de su madre lo cual le extraño, al ir a la sala noto a alguien sentado en el sofá, y casi ahoga un pequeño grito, se trataba de el...  
>-<em>Perdóna la intromisión, pero tu madre no ha regresado aun a casa-<em>Volvió a sonreírle a la joven, como si no sucediese nada, como si el hecho de que estuviese allí fuera algo sin importancia... Como si su encuentro de hace unas horas no hubiese sido mas que un simple juego...-_Tiempo sin verte, White_-  
>-<em>N... ¿Q-Que haces aquí, por que tu... Hace unos momentos...?<em>-Ante su pregunta el solo desvió la mirada, se acerco a esta, quien retrocedió pero el solo se limito a palpar su cabeza, lo cual se le hacia extraño, no solía tomar esa actitud nunca...  
>-<em>Gomeen, supongo que fue algo rudo de mi parte, pero no quería que me siguieses, aun así... Aquí me tienes<em>-La situación no le cuadraba, algo andaba mal.  
>-<em>Será mejor que te vallas<em>-  
>-<em>¿Por qué? Antes me perseguías, por que el cambio de opinión-<em>La pregunta le puso nerviosa.  
>-<em>No es el momento adecuado para hablar, te acompaño a la salida...<em>-La joven camino rumbo a la puerta, pero este la tomo de la muñeca, forzándola a girarse y verle de frente.  
>-<em>Respóndeme... Por que el cambio de actitud, White...<em>-Pronuncio su nombre de una forma que le hizo ruborizarse, con su otra mano el la tomo por la cintura, acortando la distancia entre ambos, lo cual acelero considerablemente el corazón de la pelicafe.  
>-<em>E-Eso debería preguntarlo yo... Ahora suéltame<em>-  
>-<em>No lo haré...<em>-El peliverde acercaba cada vez mas su rostro al de ella, la joven no sabia que hacer, forcejaba pero la diferencia en altura y fuerza se destacaba entre ambos... Estaba en problemas.

* * *

><p>Bueno, esta historia no será muy larga .w. tendrá como máximo 3 capítulos o quizás mas, todo depende xD es N x White por que ambos me encantaron, ya pase el modo historia de la Black Version, me fascino, y decidí escribir un mini fanfic, como les dije no será muy largo, una parte estará inspirada en un doujin que vi que me encantantoooo, ewe será como el epilogo xD, pero buen, ya verán, prometo no tardarme mucho con esta historia como con las otras.<p>

Contendra un pequeño lime, soy pervert ewe quizás en el siguiente cap, quizás mas adelante, ya veremos que se me ocurre mientras escribo muajaja xD

Byee~ comenten!


End file.
